My Silver Haired Boy
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Elaine Davis always considered her powers to be more of a curse than a blessing. During her summer break, while trying to decide whether to go to college or not, she's sent off to visit her Godfather. She meets some very interesting people during her visit and friendships are formed. Although it's the boy with the silver hair and vibrant blue eyes that has her blushing. Pietro/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Elaine Davis

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers, or any of the characters. I only own my OC Elaine Davis.**_

 _ **A/N:** Okay so hello guys! ^_^ You guys are probably thinking...another story?! Yes I know I already have a few out there. Which I promise I'll keep updating. It's just I've been reading a lot of Avengers Fan-Fic stories, which most have been involving Pietro with an OC and it made me want to write one of my own. I hope you guys like it! It's going to be my first Avengers Fan-Fic. Fingers cross that I don't suck at it. Anyways, this story takes place after the events of Age of Ultron with the exception that Pietro did not die (obviously) and is alive. Also depending on how well this story does, I do plan on bringing in other Marvel characters into this story like Spider-man, Ant-man, Deadpool, some other characters from the x-men, and etc. Anyways, this first chapter is more like an introduction for my OC Elaine Davis and of her powers. So I'm sorry if its a little boring. The next chapter though will be more interesting. Also, I do plan on making this a Pietro/OC, but expect for some Wanda/OC friendship going on as well. I mean I just can't help it, I need fluff, the Maximoff twins are my weakness! *EEEP* Anywhooo...on with the first chapter! :D_

 _ **P.S.** The face claim for my OC is M_ _alese Jow. (:_

 ** _*Edited 5/14/17*_**

* * *

 _"Behind every beautiful thing, there's some kind of pain." ― Bob Dylan_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Elaine Davis**_

By the age of fifteen, Elaine Davis knew her life was no longer going to be the same ever again.

All thanks to a certain drastic event that happened during her teen years. An event that made her so called " _superpowers_ " to come out of hiding.

When this happened it left her feeling stunned and extremely frighten. Especially towards herself, and of what she had done. Or to be more exact, at what she had _accidentally_ done.

Elaine never in a million years would have expected to be X-gene positive. Not even her mom Josie, who Elaine loved with all her heart, imagined this either. Her mom was left just as surprised as her.

Although Elaine did have knowledge about what the X-gene was. In this and age it was no secret that mutants existed in world, along with their special abilities.

In her case however, Elaine could never consider her _powers_ to be special. _Never_. She saw them more of a curse than a blessing.

Thankfully over the past three years, since the discovery of her powers, she had the fortune of meeting other people who were also X-gene positive. Some of them had remarkable abilities. But much to her sorrow, after witnessing other mutants with almost magical like and surreal powers, it made her feel like she got the short end of the stick. Because her powers were far from being magical.

Even to this day, with her now being eighteen years old, she still believed her that powers should be locked away in a box. Unfortunately for obvious reasons she couldn't do that. Therefore suppressing them is what she did. Refusing to use her powers, unless she _absolutely_ had to. Like in a life or death situation. Even if she did have some what better control of her powers now, with her reaching adult hood, the great aversion she felt towards her abilities made her doubt her strength. Because there was always this feeling in pit of her stomach that made her _scared_.

Scared that when ever she did use her powers, she wouldn't be able to have full control anymore, and that some one innocent would get hurt because of her. And that was the last thing she wanted to happen...

Elaine always believed her powers caused more harm than good. To herself and to others. Even if she did have a few people tell her in the past that her powers were special and unique, she still didn't have the heart to hear them out. They just didn't fully understand the struggles she went though growing up with controlling her abilities so that she wouldn't end up harming others severely. Because with just a single thought she could have someone falling on the floor withering in excruciating pain. It's happened a few times before, but the very first time it ever occurred was when she fifteen years old. But to be fair, she saw it as self defense.

You see Elaine was never one for physical contact. She shied away from the idea of intimacy. Especially towards the opposite sex. But she remembered a boy, a very rude boy from her high school, who wouldn't stop harassing her. She was reaching her limits with how he was annoying her and one day she lost patience with him. She flat out told him to leave her the hell alone, and that she wasn't interested. But you know what was his response to that? He forced a kiss on her.

It was unexpected, rough, and she _hated_ it.

To have her first kiss be stolen from her? That was just awful. She kept trying to push him off but he had a tight grip on her. One hand was on her shoulder and the other was on her waist. His hold was so tight that she was beginning to feel the bruises that were starting to form. And it was then when he continued to forcefully kiss her that she started getting angry. Anger boiled through her body as she thought about how much she wanted him to feel _pain_. Immense pain in order to have him get away from her. And no sooner as she thought this the boy stopped his forceful kiss and backed away from her. She remembered how she kept her narrowed gaze on him and saw how he had his head in hands. He was breathing harshly and loudly. She was momentarily startled when she heard him let out a yell as his head was still covered by his hands. Elaine's gaze never faltered. She kept her piercing dark eyes on him and she saw how he fell onto the floor as he started squirming uncontrollably. As he continued to scream in pain, she didn't make a move to help him. She just felt so angry towards him, and that added the fact that she felt like she was in a trance. That was of course until one of the school faculty staff members heard the boys screams and came to his aide. It was then that Elaine finally took her gaze away from said boy, and after that his screams along with his movements stopped completely. Once she was able to compose herself and think things thoroughly, she felt her stomach drop. It was as if she had been a trance full anger and all she wanted to do was make the boy suffer. What freaked her out though was the fact that she probably wouldn't have stopped if it had not been for that school faculty member. Meaning she could have killed the boy...luckily for her that hadn't happen. Although the boy did end up being in a coma for a few weeks. Which didn't really help make her feel better. But at least he survived...even if she still hated him for what he had done to her. The whole thing was just frightening and unnerving to her.

After that incident everyone at school was wary towards her. Even some of the teachers. Although the initial report had been that the boy had a seizure, people still acted skeptical around her. Elaine didn't blame them for how they acted towards her. She never did tell anyone about what really happened, except to her mom. Her mom being the open minded and accepting person she was did not throw her away. Elaine thought for sure she would have thought she was a monster based on what she had done to the boy. But her mother didn't think that. She said it was self defense as well, since Elaine told her that she wanted the boy the stop, but he didn't. Which then led to her fighting him off with her powers. Elaine appreciated her mom being so accepting and her supporting words. It made her wish more people were like mom. Unfortunately not everyone in the world was as supportive and open minded. Except all Elaine truly cared about was her that mother accepted her, and that was all the acceptance she needed. Anyways, after that whole incident with the boy, she tried hiding her powers at first. Although that proved to be way harder than she thought. The reason being was because of her emotions. They played a big factor with her powers, but especially whenever she felt anger.

Causing pain with her mind also wasn't the only power she had. Turns out she was able to transfer it as well, and that power was even harder to focus on too. She figured out she had this ability when she had accidentally cut herself with scissors in her art class. The sound of one of her girl classmates laughing caught her attention. Now Elaine tried to keep calm, but to this point she had enough and her anger came to the surface. She threw a scowl towards the girl as she momentarily touched her injured hand and within a few seconds the very same girl began crying out saying that her hand felt as if it had been cut. When she heard this Elaine quickly looked down towards her hand and saw how it was still bleeding but she noticed how she felt absolutely no pain whatsoever. Her dark brown eyes widen in surprise. It was then she realized she had just transferred her pain onto the girl. The girl looked back towards her in fear. Needless to say after that she longer laughed at Elaine anymore. In fact no one at school did, they were all afraid of her, and that deeply sadden her. She didn't want anybody to fear her...she just wanted them to treat her as they would any other human being.

Causing and transferring pain were just some of the few things she was able to do with her powers. The other abilities she had consisted of pain empathy. Which was the ability to feel if someone is in pain and then there was pain suppression. This was of the only powers she did not mind that much because she was able to tone down any physical pain she was able to feel. But even with that one upside, that still didn't make up for the rest of her powers. Elaine still would have preferred if she had never gotten those dreaded powers in the first place.

Even after she graduated high school, she still felt...what's the word she was looking for? Oh yeah, lost.

Elaine just didn't have an exact idea to what she wanted to do anymore. Before she had the misfortune of gaining her powers, she was interested in getting into a good art school. She herself had always been an artsy type of girl. Which something that she had in common with her father. Art. Since she was a little girl art had always been a passion for her. Painting, drawing, photography. It all just captivated her attention. Sadly her father passed away when she was ten years old because of a car crash. She and her mom were left heart broken after that. But because of her father's passing, Elaine's love for art escalated since it became a way to feel close to her father. Like a sort of memory towards him. When she got her powers though her love for art shook a little. Mostly because she had doubts that she would be able to go back to her normal "Elaine" self again. But for father sake she ended up applying to a couple art colleges and much to her surprise she got in. Her mom Josie was so proud of her and she assured her that her father would of been too.

Therefore, she did have the option to go to college and continue working on her art. Perhaps that was what she was going to do. College...but was that going to work? Granted she's able to have some control of her abilities, but what if she had a slip up? What if she let her emotions get the best of her? What if after that slip up people would look at her like they did in high school? She didn't want that and be the odd one out again. She just wanted people to stop looking at her as if she were going to hurt them. She got enough of that during her last years in high school. But then again she'd never know for sure unless she tried, right?


	2. Chapter 2: Guess who called?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers, or any of the characters. I only own my OC Elaine Davis.**_

 _ ***Edited 1/31/18***_

* * *

 _"Sometimes people surprise us. People we believe we know."_ _― Joyce Carol Oates, The Falls_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Guess who called?_**

Elaine let out a exasperated huff as she slowly opened her eyes. Her dark eyes landed on her bedroom door when she heard knocking. She let out a groan. Although she had already been awake for a while now she in no way wanted to get out of bed yet.

"Honey, wake up, I have breakfast ready." Her mom's soft voice came from behind the door.

Elaine made herself get up into a sitting position, knowing it would be rude to just ignore mom."Alright be there in a few." She responded back to her before she heard her mom's footsteps go back to what she assumed was the kitchen.

Elaine let out a yawn and then looked towards her alarm clock. It read that it was already pass nine in the morning. She let out a groan of annoyance. As mentioned before, she wasn't exactly a morning person. Not until she had her morning cup of coffee.

Remembering that her mom said she had breakfast ready, Elaine pulled her bed covers off. She out of bed, and then made her way to the bathroom that was in the hall. Once in there, she splashed her face with cold water from the sink, to wash away the left over sleep she had. She then brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth thoroughly. After that she grabbed the hair brush that she had in the bathroom and used it to get rid of any tangles she had in her hair. She let out a wince when she ran the brush through her hair.

 _Darn these tangles. I guess that's what you have to deal with when you have long hair._

She put the hair brush down to the side after she had done few minutes of brushing her hair out. She the looked into the bathroom mirror and began feeling felt slightly better once she saw that her hair was now presentable and tangle free. While looking at her reflection, Elaine took a moment to study herself. Even to this day she still found her facial features to be a little different. Not exactly in a bad way.

She guessed the reason behind this was because of her parents ethnicities. They came from different backgrounds. Her father was Chinese American, and her mom came from Cherokee ancestry. Which meant that her ethnicity in result, was quite a mix. So her facial features were unique. She herself had fair light skin on account from her father, but she also had brown eyes and long wavy dark hair, much like her mom.

Her mom had much beautiful features than she did. Even if she shared similar features with her, Elaine always believed that her own features were bland. Especially when compared to her mom's. Elaine in general thought she lacked in the looks department. Her facial features might have some interesting quirks, but she still in no way actually believed she was beautiful. There were much better looking girls out there in the world. Besides, it wasn't exactly like she was trying to impress anyone. So why should she care anyways?

With that in mind Elaine went back to her room. Once in there she quickly got out of her pajamas and dressed into her days clothes. Her outfit consisted with wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple t-shirt, and black vans for show wear. She herself preferred the dark colors because they complemented everything so well.

After getting fully dressed she made her way towards the kitchen. Her stomach growled once the smell of freshly made pancakes entered her nose. Her brown eyes landed onto her mom who was by the stove flipping a pancake. She was already dressed as well, ready for the day.

"Morning, mama." Elaine greeted her with a small smile.

At hearing her daughter's voice, Josie looked up towards her and gave her a merry-like smile. "Good morning, honey! Glad you're finally up. I made pancakes." She exclaimed happily.

Elaine's smile grew more at how cheerful her mom was. She had always been more of a morning person than her. She looked at her mom a bit longer before glanced to the plate that held the pancakes. "Chocolate chip?" She asked her mom with a hopeful voice.

Josie nodded her head as she gave her an obvious look. "But of course."

Elaine did a little fist pump and muttered a yes. At this Josie laughed affectionately because of her daughter's actions. She then pointed towards the kitchen's counter. "There's some coffee ready as well." She informed her before she set the last pancake she was making onto the plate that had the rest of the stack.

Elaine took out two mugs from on top of the cabinets and poured coffee into them. One for her and the other for her mom. She then walked over to the kitchen table just as her mom placed the plate of pancakes on there as well. Elaine then handed her mom one of the coffee's to her before the both of them sat down to eat their breakfast together. She took a bite from the chocolate chip pancake and let out a hum of approval. She then gave her mom a bright smile as finished the piece she had in her mouth. "Mom, have I ever told you how much I love your pancakes?" She asked rhetorically.

Josie smiled at her daughter. "I'm pretty sure you've told me once or twice before."

Elaine chuckled and then took a sip from her coffee. The warmth of the liquid going into her system instantly made her feel better. "So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked her mom as set her mug back down on the kitchen table.

Josie who was cutting her pancake stopped for a second to look at her. "Gonna do some inventory count at the bakery." She informed her.

"You want some help?" Elaine asked. Her mom had her very own bakery ever since Elaine could remember, and she always offered to help her whenever she could.

"If you don't mind..." Josie said sheepishly.

"Mom, of course I don't mind." Elaine told her honestly.

Josie gave her a grateful expression. "Thanks, honey."

After that the two of them continued on eating their breakfast in peace. Elaine kept telling her mom how much she enjoyed the pancakes and her mom in return just smiled. Once they finished, Elaine told her mom that she would wash the dishes since she thought it was only fair for her to do that. Her mom though insisted she'd help out and settled with putting away the dishes away that Elaine was drying. It was while they were doing this that her mom brought something very interesting into conversation.

"So, guess who called late last night?" She asked grabbing Elaine's attention.

Elaine took a moment as she tried to come up with an answer. She then shrugged when she couldn't come up with one. "Who?" She asked semi-intrigued.

"Your Godfather."

Now that certainly caught her attention.

Elaine made a surprise face, not at all expecting for that response. She turned to glance at her mom. "Clint called? What exactly for?"

"He just wanted to know how we were doing. Although, I think he still feels guilty that he wasn't able to make your high school graduation."

Elaine furrowed her eyebrows. "But why? Like I said to him before, I understood why he couldn't make it." She said waving it off. "He had a mission to go on."

"I know and that's what I told him as well, but you know how he is." Josie informed her with a soft expression.

"Yeah..." Elaine said before she continued talking. "So is that all he said?" She asked her mom as she handed her the last dried plate.

"Well...not exactly." Josie drawled on as she took the plate and put inside the cabinet. She closed it before looking back towards her daughter. She noticed how she was waiting for her to finish her sentence. She let a smile grace her face before she continued on. "He was wondering if you wanted to go visit him." She said finally telling her what she had been wanting to let her know since Clint called last night.

"Really?" Elaine asked bemused. Usually her Godfather came over and visited her. Whenever he had the time of course. Therefore she found the fact that he wanted her to come to visit him this time to be a little odd.

"Yeah, he also wants you to visit Laura and the kids as well."

Elaine smiled as she thought about Laura, Cooper, Lila, and of course the newest addition to their family, Nathaniel. She had seen many baby pictures of him thanks to the photos Laura and Clint had sent to her. And he was definitely a cutie pie. The more she thought about them the more obvious it was that she missed them. It had been a while now since she had seen them all. Looking towards her mother, Elaine let out a sigh. "So he wants me to go visit them at the farm house?" She asked her.

Josie shook her head. "No he actually wants you to visit him in New York."

Elaine felt extremely confused by this. "New York?" She frowned slightly. "Why New York?"

"Well that's where he mainly stays at, and that's where Laura and the kids go there to visit him frequently." Josie told her shrugging her shoulders. "He just figured it would be best and easier for you if you stayed in New York with him."

"I guess that makes sense..." Elaine said but she still sounded unsure. "But New York? I don't know mom. I mean, I've never been to New York before."

"Which is exactly why you should go." Josie reasoned with her. "I mean if you stay here, what are you going to do? Spend all of your time helping me at bakery? Is that really how you want to spend your summer before you go to college?"

" _Might_ go to college...I don't know yet." Elaine corrected her with a firm tone before she soften it. "And anyways, that's not all I would do with my time. I'd do others things too."

Josie sighed. She knew that her daughter was still having doubts about going to college because of her powers. She knew how much she disliked them. Josie really wanted to let her know that her powers shouldn't stop her from going to college, but she knew if she brought this up, they would probably get into an argument. Which was the last thing she wanted. She decided not to dwell on that sensitive topic and instead asked another question referring to what her daughter had last said to her. "Okay, well how would you spend your time?"

"I'd probably go visit Rogue. See how she's doing." Elaine answered with a smile. She considered Rogue to be a close friend of hers. Rogue like her was also a mutant. What was interesting about the two of them was that they both had the power to cause harm towards others. Except in Rogue's case, her power leaned more near the dangers side, since all it took was skin to skin contact with her, and the other person would be drained from their energy. While Elaine's powers might have not been as severe as Rogue's, she still did have common similar struggles. Such as, self-doubting her ability to control her powers, being feared and judged, but most importantly...not wanting to hurt others. And it was because of these struggles that the two become quite close with each other. Elaine was finally able to find a person she could some what relate and talk to. Plus, it also helped out that Rogue was a great person to hang around with as well. They've had quite a few adventures together.

Josie let out a laugh. "Honey, the last time you visited Rogue you got this purple streak in your hair." She said in a motherly tone voice as she gently pulled on the piece of her that was dyed purple.

Elaine waved her mom's hands away, making her let go of the piece of hair that was colored purple. "Oh, come on mom. It's not like I dyed my whole hair purple."

Josie gave her a pointed look. "I have no doubt that you probably wanted to do that." She then made a face as she realized something. "Anyways, isn't she friends with that Wilson character? I'm still a little wary towards him."

"You mean Wade?" Elaine asked and saw how her mom nodded her head sternly. At this she let out a laugh. "I wouldn't exactly call them friends mom. They're more like acquaintances. Wade just likes to drop in sometimes to annoy her, and on occasion me too. Well when ever I'm lucky enough to be caught in one of his brief appearances." She said somewhat sarcastically, but a smile remained on her face as she thought about the merc with the mouth. "Besides, he really isn't _that_ terrible to be around."

"Oh, really?" Josie asked with raised eyebrows.

Elaine nodded her head. "Yeah, he has a few good qualities."

"Like what?" Josie challenged in an amused tone of voice.

It took a moment for Elaine to think about this before she was able to come up with something. "He's funny and he knows where to buy the best chimichangas."

Josie scoffed. "Which I'm sure makes up for everything else."

Elaine nodded her head. "Oh believe me, once you try one of those chimichangas, it sure does."

Josie merely sighed before she returned back to the main topic they had been talking about. "I still think that it would be better if you visited your Godfather. I mean, when was the last time you actually got to spend some quality time with him?"

Elaine let out a huff knowing her mom had a point. "I guess it has been a while..."

"It has." Josie responded back to her. "Besides, look at the bright side, you'll get to see Laura and the kids. Not to mention Natasha as well."

At the mention of Natasha, Elaine's face lit up. "Tasha's going to be there too?"

Josie smiled at her daughter. "Of course she is."

Elaine stayed quiet for a few minutes as she thought things threw. Perhaps going to visit her Godfather Clint wouldn't be such a bad thing. She did after all miss him and everyone else. Laura, the kids, and especially Natasha.

Once having made up her mind with a decision, Elaine looked towards her mom. She rolled her eyes in good nature with how anxious she looked. "Fine, I'll go." She told her and saw how happy her mom became.

Josie let out a warm smile with the decision her daughter had made. "Great I'll go Clint right now and let him know the great news. Then we can head to the bakery afterwards." With that being said, she hurriedly ran to her room to call him.

Elaine's mouth formed into a small smile as she watched her mother go into her hurry mode. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the kitchen's sink. _Well there's no going back on my decision now..._ she thought to herself. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't at all excited about going. Maybe this trip would be fun? Who knows, perhaps something interesting might happen during this visit.


	3. Chapter 3: Strengths and worries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers, or any of the characters. I only own my OC Elaine Davis.**_

 _ **A/N:** Hello guys! :) Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it so far. Now who's excited for Elaine and Pietro meeting? Cause I sure am. Any predictions to how she's going to act around him and the others? Especially with Tony xD What do you think her first impression towards Pietro is going to be like? Hmm ;) * **Tehehe** * Once again I just want to say thanks for those who have favored and followed this story. Like I've mentioned before you guys are awesome! Now on with the story!_

 **P.S.** _I don't own the show Supernatural, which is briefly mentioned towards the beginning._

* * *

 _"You have power over your mind - not outside events. Realize this, and you will find strength." ― Marcus Aurelius_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Strengths and worries_**

 **A week later...**

" _Mom_ , for the hundredth time, I'm not taking that dress with me." Elaine repeated again with an exasperated tone as she continued to fold one of her black t-shirts.

Josie, who had been helping her daughter pack for the last half hour for her trip to New York, pouted. "But why not?" She asked, swaying the dress she had been insisting for her to take. The dress itself was very pretty. It was knee length and the color was a very light pink. Josie smiled at her daughter and persisted again. "You wore it before and you looked absolutely adorable in it."

Elaine let out a huff. "I only wore it because I _had_ to." She explained as she thought about the last time she wore that frilly dress. It had been for one of her mom's friends dinner parties. After that though, Elaine never gave that dress a second glance. That was until now anyways. She wondered why her mom had decided to pull it out of her closest. Her mom might have been helping her pack, but Elaine never expected her mom to think that she would take a dress with her on this visit. Her mom should have already known her dislike towards dresses by now. With this in mind she looked towards her mom and furrowed her eyebrows. "Anyways, you should know by now that I'm not a huge fan of dresses."

Josie sighed defeated, knowing her she wasn't going to budge about taking the dress. " _Fine_." She said finally setting the pink dress back on her daughters bed. Her gaze then fell onto her daughter's opened suitcase. "You know it still astonishes me how your wardrobe mainly consists of dark colors." She commented teasingly to her.

Elaine who placed a dark grey t-shirt in her suitcase looked over at her mom and shrugged. "I like dark colors. They suit me better." She said a simple tone.

Josie let out a dramatic sigh. "I guess this is what happens when your daughter is a tomboy."

Elaine gazed back at her mom and chuckled. "Mom, I'm not a tomboy. I just like wearing comfortable clothing. Besides, I'm going to New York. Why would I ever wear a dress in New York?" She shook her head in absurdity. She could never imagine herself walking through Central Park wearing a dress. The image itself seemed unreal.

"You never know." Josie perked up with a smile. "And I know honey, I'm just kidding around with you." She said referring the tomboy comment she made. In reality her daughter did have a feminine vibe and style. It just wasn't a type that invovled her wearing dresses.

Her daughter enjoyed simple things. Like jeans, t-shirts, vans or converse for shoes. Whatever she ended up wearing though, Josie always thought her daughter looked beautiful in anything. She sometimes just liked joking around with her about about her sense of style is all.

The two of them continued to pack right until Elaine had everything she needed in her suitcase. Josie who was double checking everything noticed how very quiet her daughter had gotten. When she turned to look at her she saw how she sitting towards the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. She frowned at this and decided to sit next to her. She carefully took a hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. "What's wrong honey?" She asked grabbing her daughter's attention.

Elaine turned to look at her mom. Her eyes were soft and filled with doubt. "What if this is a mistake mama? What if I go and something bad happens because of my power? What if I loose control? What if _―_ "

"Now you listen to me Elaine Davis." Jose said interrupting her daughters worried ranting. Her tone filled with nothing but stern motherly love. "You need to give yourself more credit. It's been what now? Months since any incidents have occurred. You have to see by now that you are more than capable of having full control of your powers."

"You really think I do?" Elaine asked with a soft voice.

Josie let out a doting smile. "If I didn't, do you really think I would be letting you go on this trip?" She informed her right before giving her a side hug. "You're stronger than you think honey." She muttered into her hair before she ended the hug. "Now get some rest. You have an early flight to catch tomorrow."

With that being said, Josie gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, right before leaving to her own room.

Elaine let out a sigh once her mom left. She looked over towards her alarm clock. It was already passed ten at night. Perhaps her mom was right and she needed to go to sleep. She did after all have to wake up early tomorrow for her flight to New York. But the truth was she wasn't anywhere near being tired. Her mind was filled with to many thoughts and worries.

What her mom said might have made her feel a little bit better, but it didn't take away that nagging feeling she had in the back of her mind. She wished that she could just believe she was strong, just like her mom said she was. But it wasn't exactly that easy. Although it was true that it had now been months since any incidents have occurred, and that alone made her worry lessen a little. She'd been extra careful with how she handed her powers now, and in the end it really did pay off. She hadn't hurt anyone along those months. Therefore, maybe her mom was right in someway. Maybe she was stronger than what she gave herself credit for...but even then that didn't exactly mean she was full on comfortable with her powers now. That for sure was never going to be a possibility for her. She'd always have to pay close attention towards her powers, otherwise who knows what might happen. Someone could end up getting hurt, or worse...

Shaking these unnerving thoughts away, Elaine decided that if she wasn't go to sleep anytime soon, then she was going to do something else to occupy her time. Other wise she was going to keep thinking about her powers, and that wouldn't help ease her worries.

She got up and reached for her laptop that was on her dresser and turned it on. She then laid on her bed and put her laptop right in front of her. Once it was fully on she decided to go on Netflix and watch a few episodes of _Supernatural_. As she inwardly hoped that one of her top favorite TV shows would help make her forget about the worries that consumed her, even if it were only for a short while.

* * *

"So what time are you going to pick up Elaine from the airport tomorrow?" Natasha asked Clint as they entered the elevator. The two of them has just finished their late night training session in the gym.

"Well," Clint stared saying as he pushed the elevator button to go up to the main room. "Her flight takes off around eight in the morning, and its a five hour flight from San Francisco to New York. So, I'll be picking her up around one." Clint answered back to her with a small smile.

Despite him trying to hide his excitement, Natasha was still able to see right through him. "You excited about seeing her?" She asked with a small smile of her own already knowing his answer. It was obvious that Clint was beyond happy about seeing his Goddaughter. She too had to admit, was glad that the young girl was coming over to visit.

Clint glanced back towards Natasha and nodded his head. "Yeah, I am." He admitted to her. "It's been almost a year since I've last seen her." He said to her in a low voice. His expression then fell and he noticed how Natasha furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I still feel guilty about missing her high-school graduation." He explained to her. Natasha's confused expression then turned to one of understanding.

"Same here."

She too felt bad. Since she hadn't been able to attend as well, on account for being called out to go on a mission on very last notice. Although it hadn't been the same one Clint had to go on, but nonetheless she still missed out on Elaine's graduation ceremony. It was a shame too seeing as how she really wanted to go to congratulate her. Luckily, when she called to apologize, Elaine, being the understanding girl that she is, told her it was fine and not a big deal. She knew about their jobs and how they were always called out on missions. Natasha's expression then turned into one of optimism. "But at least this visit will allow you to spend some time with her." She informed him right as the elevator reached the main room. The elevator doors made a ding noise before they opened the two of them stepped out.

Natasha gazed around the large living room, only see that no one was there at the moment. This didn't really surprise her though since Stark Tower, or as its now known, Avengers Tower, happened to be a huge place. It was like a home. A huge home that was sometimes hectic and overcrowded with its current residents and frequent visitors. Like Thor, who came to visit whenever he had time to come to earth from Asgard. Nonetheless, it was still a welcoming home. And right now she'd figured that everyone else were off doing their own thing. It was already night time, but everyone here were notorious for staying up late. Except for Pepper, she might have been the only one who was already asleep by now.

She knew for sure that Steve was in the gym working out. When she and Clint had left the gym, the both saw that he was still in there. As for Tony and Bruce. Well they were most likely down in the laboratory. Tony probably tinkering with one of his latest inventions. Bruce was probably working on his own thing as well, while he maintained a close eye on Tony. It was no secret that Tony, even being a full grown adult, sometimes acted more like a child. Although a genius, he was known to cause a explosion or two in the tower. Hence why Bruce had the honor of supervising him. None of the other residents though were ever surprised by Tony's behavior or with his experiments gone wrong. Annoyed, yes. But surprised, no. Speaking of the other residents...Vision was probably spending his time on the rooftop. That seemed to be one of his favorite places to go. He liked the view that the Tower provided. Especially at night. Wanda was either in her room or wandering around the Tower halls with her brother Pietro. Well that's if he wasn't zooming around all over the place. The Sokovian speedster never seemed to be able stay still at one place for to long. It sometimes annoyed Natasha to no end, not to mention Clint as well, since they both have been bumped into by him a couple times now. Nonetheless, the silver haired boy was always quick on his feet and darted away before either of them were ever able to give him one of their famous death glares.

As they made their way into the main room, Clint and her headed towards the kitchen. Once there Clint made his way over to the refrigerator and took out two water bottles. He handed one over to Natasha. The red head thanked him right as she grabbed the water bottle from him.

"So, how's she doing from the last time you called her?" Natasha asked proceeding to know more about Elaine's well-being.

Clint shrugged his shoulders as he opened his own water bottle. "She said she was doing fine."

"Has she made a decision about the whole college thing?" Natasha asked.

Clint sighed and shook his head. "Josie said she hadn't yet. That's she's not sure if she wants to go or not. She's hoping that this visits will help her make up her mind."

"How so?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she thinks that this visit to New York will open new doors for her. You know, with her going to a place she's never been to before." Clint explained to her. "Kind of how college will be like for her, if she does end up deciding to go."

Hearing this made a light bulb go off in Natasha head. She furrowed her eyebrows. "This decisiveness she has wouldn't also mainly be because of her powers, would it?" She asked as securely as possible. She herself was one of the very few people that knew about Elaine's unique abilities. It was a secret that Clint and Elaine had told and trusted her to keep. The spy knew how much dislike the young girl had for her powers and she could understand to a point as to why she had doubts about processing her education with going to college. Mutants didn't exactly have the easiest of lives. Of course over the years the ways mutants were treated by the public changed and there seemed to be more acceptance towards them now. But there were always those who were afraid of them because of their unique abilities. She herself didn't mind mutants. With the people she has met and worked with in her life, how could she have a problem with them? Just as long as they weren't doing any harm to others or causing world destruction. Then they weren't on her radar to take down.

Clint having heard her sudden question took a large gulp of water before answering. "Yeah, I think that's the reason why."

Natasha frowned as a sudden thought entered her mind."But I thought she had her powers under control by now?" She asked him.

"She does." Clint nodded his head. "Josie told me it's been months since any incidents have happened."

"But she still has doubts about having full control." Natasha stated more than asked in a factual tone of voice.

Clint let out an aghast sigh. "Yeah..." He muttered. In all honesty he never had an issue with his Goddaughter being a mutant. She was still the same girl to him, even after she developed her powers. He cared very much about her, and no damn powers were ever going to change that. His gaze landed back onto Natasha who was standing right next to him. He let his expression turned to one of hopefulness. "Look, I just want her to have a good time during this visit. I want her to feel welcomed."

Natasha put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And she will Clint. I promise."

"So you don't think she'll get scared off then?" Clint asked, referring to the rest of the team. They were after all quite the handful to be around.

Natasha scoffed, knowing what he was talking about. "I hardly doubt that she'll be scared off so easily. Besides you've mentioned the team to her before, haven't you?"

"Well, I've mentioned some of the team mates to her." Clint responded back to her, right before he thought of something else. "What about Tony?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Please, he'd probably annoy her more than scare her off." She jested before composing herself. "Speaking of Tony...you still haven't told him or the others about her coming over to visit, huh?"

"Well all I said was that I had a surprise guest coming over tomorrow."

"And what they say about that?"

"They said they were fine with it." Clint told her before chuckling a bit. "They're actually curious to who I'm bringing over. While in Tony's case he said it was fine and dandy, just as long as it wasn't a huge surprise, like it was when I introduced Laura and the kids."

"And you think that bringing your Goddaughter over to visit, one of which none of them have met before, doesn't count as a huge surprise?" Natasha asked trying to keep her face free from any amusement, but failed in doing so.

Clint took a moment to think over what she said, before shrugging his shoulder in nonchalant. "Nah."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." Natasha said giving Clint a full on smile now. "I sure can't wait to see their reactions for when they meet her."

* * *

What was supposed to be only a few episodes of _Supernatural,_ ended up actually being half of the episodes of season one.

Elaine couldn't help it. The show was addicting, even if she had already seen all the seasons. By now she knew the plot and most of the main character lines by heart. Call her a fan-girl or whatever, but she just really loved the show. It was also a huge plus that it helped put aside her personal troubles. Even if it were only for a short while.

She guessed that's why she stayed up late watching the show. Because the more she watched it, the more she would forget about her going visit to her Godfather. Now it wasn't like she didn't want to go and see him. It was just that she was just nervous about going. Therefore, watching something familiar that she loved, made her anxiousness lessen. Although, her tiredness did eventually catch to her and she ended up passing out right around four in the morning. Which meant that in total she only got about two hours of sleep.

Why only two hours?

Well that was because her flight for New York was at eight in the morning. And her mom Josie needed her up by six, so she would have enough time to get ready.

Now Elaine has never been a morning person. But this particular morning happened to be way worse than the others. Her crankiness was pretty bad. Which obviously had to do with the fact that she only got two hours of sleep. She didn't want to get up from her bed and was being quite stubborn with her mom. She even complained to her about why she had picked out a early flight in the first place.

Josie's mere response to this was a unamused eye roll, and her saying," _It's not my fault you decided to stay up till the hours of night to watch the Winchester's in action. Now get up, you have a flight to catch young lady."_ Of course Elaine's response to this was a groan and a half-hearted hand wave. Her mom was still determined to get her up and with a firm warning tone she said, " _Don't make me get the bucket of water."_ With that being said, Elaine quickly opened her eyes and shot of bed. She knew that her mom was not joking. She'd never joked around whenever she would mention the dreaded bucket of water. It was always something her mom tended to say to her whenever she really refused to get up in the mornings. Especially on important days. Although her mom had only ever dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on her once, it was for sure something Elaine never wanted to experience ever again. She rationalized that it was something no one wants to experience for themselves. Who likes having a bucket of ice cold water thrown on them while they're in bed? Exactly, no one. But it was definitely something her mom now used as a sense of motivation for her to get up in the mornings. And boy did she push away her tiredness once her mom had said that to her.

With her accomplishment of getting her daughter out of bed, Josie happily proceeded with the morning routine. As did Elaine.

Now even though she was awoken by her mom, Elaine's sleep did catch up to her while in the bathroom. She even almost fell asleep standing up as she was brushing her teeth. Luckily she caught herself at the second, and pushed away her sleepiness. Well she tried to anyways.

 _That'll teach me for staying up too late._

Elaine mentally berated herself. But deep down she knew she wouldn't take her chastising seriously.

Anyways, after she finished doing her business in the bathroom, she dragged her tired butt back to her room to change. And much to her relief, she successfully managed to do that without falling asleep. She then made her way into the kitchen once she was dressed and ready to go.

Before they left, Josie prepared breakfast for them to eat. Sadly there was no pancakes that morning on account that they had a flight to catch. So Josie, not wanting to waste precious time, settled with making eggs and bacon instead. Elaine though didn't mind and she happily ate them. After all this would be the last breakfast meal she would get to spend with her mom this summer. Since starting tomorrow she going to start eating breakfast with her Godfather.

 _Don't forget lunch and dinner as well._

Elaine's mind added.

She got a little sad once the realization hit that she she wasn't going to be around her mom anymore, but she quickly hid that reaction. She didn't want her mom seeing her like that right before she left for New York. Besides, as Elaine kept telling herself, the visit was only going to be for a few weeks. Her mom however did say that she could stay longer if she wanted to. But as of right now Elaine was content with only staying a few weeks in New York.

Is was clear though that her mom really wanted her to start thinking more positive. Not that she wasn't in the first place. The thoughts of, _"I'll get to see my Godfather and his family. And I'm going to New York?! How awesome is that?!"_ Kept replaying in her head, along with, _"There's nothing to worry about. I have my powers under control and everything is going to be okay."_

And with those positive thoughts, Elaine kept a calm and collected expression set on her face. Which helped her feel better throughout the rest of breakfast.

As soon as they finished eating though, Josie helped Elaine load her belongings into the car, right before finally hit the road towards the airport.

During the ride there really much conversation going on. And only the radio filled up the void of silence the car had.

Elaine, despite her inner protests, on the way to the airport began to feel nervous again and she started fidgeting with her fingers. A gesture she did whenever her nerves escalated. Her sleep deprive was also getting to her as well. Which was not a good combination with how tense she was feeling.

Her mom this time noticed her struggles and once again offered her encouraging words in order to make her feel better.

And it worked.

Well that was until they finally reached the airport. Once they arrived there, Elaine's overwrought feeling got the best of her and her stomach churned. She severely thought about changing her mind with going to New York. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to do that. Not after everything her mom did to plan this trip out. She had helped her pack and everything. Not to mention her Godfather Clint, Laura, the kids, and Natasha were expecting her. If she bailed out now she would be disappointing everyone. And she couldn't do that.

Which was why she threw away any unwanted tense feelings and instead focused on the restoring words her mom had said. Giving her the final encouraging step to aboard her flight.

* * *

After finally boarding her flight and saying goodbye to her mom, Elaine was settled in her seat. It was obvious that the young girl was going to miss her mom, but Josie reassured her that she was only one call away in case she needed anything.

Elaine knew she was overreacting a bit, but she figured it was okay to act this way since this was the first time she would be going on a plane. Which was a strange thing, but to her it was perfectly understandable. Since all the other places she's gone to and visited have all been done by some sort of vehicle. Hence why she was a little tense with going on this flight. Although once the plane hit the air, she managed to calm down. The lift off wasn't as bad as she thought it would be and it sort of reminded her as if she were on a roller coaster. Which helped ease her since she loved roller coasters.

Another positive thing Elaine was able to get out of riding a plane was the opportunity to catch up on her sleep. The flight from San Francisco to New York lasted about five hours. Which meant that for the first three hours she used for "sleepy time." When she woke up from her sleep she instantly felt much better and her crankiness was no longer there. Which was good thing since she didn't want her grumpiness to be tagging a long once she landed in New York. Although she still had about two hours to spare before she arrived to her destination. So she used the remaining of her time to listen to some music.

Her iPod was on shuffle, so she had a bunch of random songs on her playlist. She scrolled down her list until she found the perfect song to start off her music time with. It was the song " _Got Nuffin" by Spoon._ She then leaned back in her seat as she listened to the alternative rock band start playing. Her right foot started tapping as it followed the songs rhythm. Her fingers to started moving as well as her head as she continued bobbing to the song.

After that song finished, she proceeded to listen to her iPod. As other songs like, _"Big Love" by Parlovr, "Pumped up kicks" by Foster The People, "Neverminders" by In The Valley Below, "Dangerous" by By Big Data, "Nine million Rainy Days" by The Postmark,_ and a whole lot more continued to play.

Elaine was into her music that she almost didn't notice how fast the two remaining hours went by. Once she looked out the plane's window she saw how they were to what she believed was New York City. And although they were still pretty high in the sky, the city itself looked amazing! It was defiantly bigger than San Francisco. That was something she knew for sure.

It took the plane about another fifteen minutes before it finally landed. After that the passengers scurried to get off. Except for Elaine who remained seated up until she was one of the last remaining passengers. She wanted to wait until it was nearly empty that way people wouldn't bump into her as they made their way out. She didn't really like crowded spaces.

Anyways once she made it out of the plane without having to deal with a mass of people, she made her way to the luggage area. She felt extremely lucky when she found her bags without having any issues. Having her belongings, she then, much to her misfortune, had to go through a crowd of people. The reason being was that she needed to get to the front entrance. That was where her mom had said her Godfather would be waiting for her. The airport was a lot bigger than she expected it to be. Which made her feel slightly panicked. She kept her cool though and thanks to a kind employee who gave her directions, she found the front entrance. Once there she put her bags on the floor and took a few minutes to collect herself. She waited and gazed around the area but saw no sigh of her Godfather Clint. She was beginning to get anxious again as the minutes passed by. Sighing she then decided to pull out her cellphone and call him. Perhaps something urgent came up.

Just as she was about to dial his number, a light tap on her shoulder caught her attention. She got a little bit startled, but not so much that she would have used her powers as self defense. That only happened when she got really scared. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before she turned around. It was then that she came face to face with none other than her Godfather. Instant relief flowed through her as she saw that he was now here. "Clint." She said with a small smile. As she was putting away her cellphone back inside her jeans pocket, she took a close notice of his outfit He was wearing a light weight black jacket over a red t-shirt. He was also wearing cargo pants and combat boots. His outfit might of screamed out "seriousness" but his expression held absolute kindness as he was smiling at her.

"Lainey." Clint exclaimed before pulling her into a long waited hug. "It's so good to finally see you." When he pulled out of the hug Elaine saw his expression become one of rib like manner. "Wait, I can still call you Lainey, right? Or are you now too grown up to be called that?" He asked with a grin.

Eliane rolled her dark brown eyes, but kept her smile. The nickname Lainey was given to her by him when she was a little girl. He always called her Lainey. In fact he was the only person to call her by that nickname. Well except for her father. But ever since he passed away, the only other person to call her by that nickname was Clint. And she never minded him calling her Lainey. Not at all.

"It's only been about a year since you've last seen me Clint." She reminded him nonchalantly. "I haven't grown, let alone changed that much."

"I don't know, Lainey..."Clint drawled on in feign seriousness. "Here you are sprouting a new hairdo and everything." He joked as he gently pulled on her streak of hair that was dyed purple. He felt disappointment when all he saw was a bemused expression set on her face. Clint was just messing around with her as a way to ease her arrival. In all honesty to him she looked the same from the last time he had seen her. Well with the exception of the hair because that purple streak was not that there from his last visit. Everything else though was the same. Height, figure, and even her sense of style. His goddaughter was still dressing in dark colors. It suited her well though. Her personality was the same as well. Maybe perhaps she seemed more guarded at the moment. But that was perfectly understandable. He felt glad that she hadn't changed a lot. If she had he would have felt even more guilty with how he hadn't been around her for the last year. He's her Godfather. Which means he's supposed to have a important role in her life. But as of lately he had been really lagging in that area. So he was really happy that she had accepted to come visit him in New York. Hopefully her time here with him would allow them to bond again. Right now though it seemed as if she was still unsure about her visit. She looked tense and nervous. He gave her a smile as he waited to hear her response.

Elaine's response to him was her slowly pushing his hand away. Along with her giving him a awkward smile. "Just wanted to try something new is all." She informed him. It wasn't in a hard tone voice or anything more like a strained one. She mentally berated herself. She really needed to be more kind and opening to him. She blamed her nervous. They always made her feel awakes and sheepish. She tried giving her Godfather another smile. Except this time it felt more like a grimace. She mentally sighed at her failed attempt.

Clint on the other hand felt a little bit better at the fact that she was at least trying. He kept his smile. "Anyways, how was your flight?" He asked keeping the civil conversation going.

Elaine shrugged her shoulders. "It was fine I guess. I was a little nervous at first, but I managed."

 _Little nervous...psh yeah right. I was freaking out!_ Elaine thought inwardly but kept it to herself. She saw how Clint gave her a knowing look but she just brushed it away.

"Well that's good to hear." Clint said to her before an awkward silence filled the air. Elaine fidgeted with her fingers while Clint tried to figure out what to say. In the end he just settled with the first thing that popped into his mind. "So, are you ready to go?" He asked trying to excite her he pointed towards the front door.

Elaine's response though was just a nod of her head.

The two of them existed the airport and headed towards the parking lot. Along the way there Clint helped with Elaine's bag and put them inside his car. Once they both in the car, Clint made his way towards the busy city streets of New York. While driving through the streets, Clint tried making conversation with Elaine.

"So, I hear you got into several art schools." Clint commented smoothly as he kept his eyes on the road. "Congratulations." He told her with a smile.

The topic of college was still somber, but she smiled since he was being kind. "Thank you." She managed to say in a much cordial tone.

Happy that she was being less guarded with him. Clint took this a sign to continue talking. Although, he changed the topic of the conversation, because if he asked more questions about colleges, it would of probably annoy her. He then instead told her something that he knew for sure would lift up her spirits.

"So, in case you're wondering Laura and the kids should be here by tomorrow afternoon."

Elaine's expression became soft. "That's great." She said, her voice held complete excitement. "It's been a while since I've seen them. Not to mention I still have to meet little Nathaniel in person. I mean the pictures you and Laura have sent of him are adorable."

Clint felt excitement as well. "Well tomorrow you'll get to see them. And trust me Nathaniel is even more adorable in person."

Elaine's smile grew. "I have no doubt about that."

The awkwardness between the two of them lessened and now instead there was a sense of serenity. She let her eyes wander back onto the window and watched the streets they were passing. It was safe to say that Elaine was completely mesmerized by the whole scenery. _"This is definitely way different than San Francisco."_ She thought in awe. As they continued to pass business and apartment buildings, a question popped into her mind. She turned back to face her Godfather who was still driving. "Hey Clint, quick question, where's your apartment at?"

Clint let out a brittle like chuckle. "Uh, yeah, about that..."

Elaine frowned slightly. "What about it?"

"I don't exactly live in a apartment...and I don't live by myself either." Clint said to her rather cryptically.

"Well where do you live then? A house?" Elaine offered but even her answer didn't make that much sense. They were practically already deep within the city. All that was around them were apartment or business buildings. She then furrowed her eyebrows. "And what? You have a roommate?" She found that odd but figured it must of been one of his worker friends that lived with him while he stayed in share time in New York.

Clint shook his head slowly. "Not a house either. It's actually a tower." He inwardly hoped that would be enough information for her to finally know what he was talking about. "And I live with more than one roommate." He added rather quickly.

"Tower? What tow _―_ " And that's when a light bulb went off in her head. Her dark brown eyes went wide. "You don't mean the _tower_ do you?" She asked emphasizing the word tower. She stared at him with her mouth slightly agape, as she waited for his response.

Clint didn't have to fully face her in order to know that she must of been in absolute shock. "Yup, that's the one."

Elaine felt as if she had been dumped an actual bucket of ice water on her. "You're telling me that you're taking me to stay at the Avengers Tower?!" She exclaimed in frazzled shock. Although she knew that her Godfather worked with the Avengers, she was still very startled by the fact that he was taking her to stay where they lived! She's never met any of the team members before. Well other than Natasha of course. But Elaine considered her to be more like family. Clint had mentioned some of the team members to her in the past. Especially when they fought the battle in New York. But she has never actually met face to face with any of them. Sure she has met several other people with superpowers in her life. She was a mutant after all, but these were the _Avengers._ Earth's mightiest heroes. They've saved the world. Therefore, how does one react to meeting them? She mentally sighed. If there was any time to have a spasm attack, now would be it.

She should have seen this coming some how. The fact that she was invited to come to visit her Godfather in New York, should have tipped her off right from the start. After all New York did have several other heroes roaming around the city. Like Spider-Man. She was pretty sure that spidey was still around as well. But back to the point, she figured that Clint had an apartment or something in the city. A place he stayed at while he spent his fair-share time before he went home to Laura and the kids. She absolutely had no freaking clue that he lived with the Avengers. This was just great...

It wasn't like she didn't want to meet them or anything. It was just that the whole thing seemed surreal, and it was too much for her to handle. And when she can't handle things to well, her powers usually come out. Which doesn't end well for others.

Clint noticed how quiet his Goddaughter had gotten. He looked towards the review mirror and saw how stiff she was in the passenger seat. "Hey, don't worry so much. There's no reason for you to be nervous."

 _No reason to be nervous?!_

He might have been trying to help her feel better, but that didn't stop her inward panicking. Her stomach dropped as soon as a dreaded thought entered her head. She narrowed her eyes at him slightly. "You didn't tell them about my powers...did you?" She asked him with a trembling voice.

Clint quickly shook his head. "No of course not." He answered her honestly. "The only person who knows on the team is Natasha, but she hasn't told anyone either."

Elaine let out a breath of relief. "Thank you." She said to him. At least she didn't have to worry about that.

"No problem." Clint said as he quickly glanced at her. He sighed when he saw how on edge she was. "Look, if you don't want to stay at the tower that's fine. I can rent you a hotel room to stay at, if you prefer that."

Elaine once again appreciated how kind he was being to her. But she knew that he would be sadden if she did stay at a hotel instead of the tower. The whole point of this visit was for her to spend some time with him. If she refused his welcome, not only would that be rude, but she would be throwing away any progress they have made since leaving the airport together. She took a second to collect herself before she finally spoke up. "No that's okay. I want to stay at the tower. I'm just...uh...well, I'm rather shy about meeting everyone that's all." She said to him rather sheepishly.

Clint gave her a quick pat on the shoulder before grabbing the steering wheel again. "Don't stress about that. The team is rather excited to meet you."

Elaine rose an eyebrow when she heard this. "Really?" She asked dubiously.

"Well yeah. They want to meet who my surprise guest is." Clint said with a grin.

"So they have no idea about me or that I'm your Goddaughter?"

Clint shook his head. "Nope."

"Oh...well isn't that going to cause a scene or something?" Elaine asked worriedly. "I don't want to cause any problems Clint."

"You won't." Clint said in reassurance." Besides, the team handled me introducing Laura and the kids well. So, introducing you should be fine."

Elaine didn't saying in return, but just nodded her head. Though inwardly she wasn't thinking the same thing as her Godfather. The rest of the car ride to the tower was quiet. Which over all didn't necessarily help with her how anxious she was feeling.

* * *

It took about another ten minutes before they finally arrived to the well known Avengers Tower. Elaine gulped as she nervously eyed the tower up and down. It was probably the tallest building she has seen yet. Not only was this the home for the Avengers, but it was also were Stark industries was at. The only other building that was as important as this is one was Oscorp, but it was nowhere in comparison with the fact that this building was home for Earths mightiest heroes. It was truly amazing and here she was about to step foot inside for the first time. She was momentarily frozen from nerves and excitement.

"Come on Lainey." Clint said making her come back to reality. She saw how he was making his way inside with her bags. So she quickly followed behind him.

Once inside she was left even more amazed. The inside was just as big as the outside. She felt out of place though when she saw how professional everyone looked. Especially the women. They were wearing fashionable clothing and here she was wearing something ordinary like jeans, a t-shirt, vans, and a black leather jacket. She shrugged it off, telling herself that she was a guest and not a worker. She avoided making eye contact with the people around here and continued to follow her Godfather, who entered one of the many elevators.

As soon as she got in she was surprised by the voice she heard.

"What floor agent Barton?"

Elaine had a bemused expression set on her face as she had no idea who that female voice belonged to.

Clint chuckled at her but looked towards the ceiling. "The main living room floor, Friday. Thanks."

"You're welcome, agent Barton."

Clint then glanced back towards his Goddaughter and saw how this time she was staring intently at the elevators ceiling. "Uh, what was that?" She asked warily.

"That's just Tony's Al System, Friday." Clint explained to her and although she was still confused, Elaine slowly nodded her head. The name Tony though clicked in her mind and knew right away who he was talking about Tony Stark. Who else would he talking about? This was his building after all. Besides, who in the world didn't know about Tony Stark/Iron man. You'd have to be living under a rock or something. Her Godfather Clint, had told her some interesting things about him. Mostly about how arrogant, annoying, and eccentric he was. Although, Elaine herself didn't know for sure if this was the truth or not. Guess she was going to find out for herself. And pretty soon too.

As they went up the floors, her eyes got sight of the elevator panel. She tilted her head as she looked at all the buttons. "Just how many floors does this building have?" She asked her question out loud.

Clint shrugged his shoulders. "About a hundred or so."

Elaine's mouth fell open and once again Clint took her expression as amusement.

"Don't worry the shock value will lower down soon."

 _Yeah right...I still have to meet the team. The shock value is not going to lower down any time soon._

Elaine thought to herself.

Just then the elevator stopped, finally reaching their floor and the doors opened up. Elaine couldn't help but gaze around what appeared to be the main living room. There was several fancy looking couches around and TV that was perfect for movie nights or playing video games. Across from the living room is what really caused her eyes to brighten up. It was the kitchen and it was just as amazing at the living room. What she liked the most out of the whole area though was the living room windows. It offered an great view of the city of New York.

Elaine slowly stepped out of the elevator in complete wonder.

 _"Oh. My. God."_

"So, I'm guessing you like the place?" Clint asked with a grin as he stepped out of the elevator. He put Elaine's bags to side and instead focused on how in awe she appeared to be.

"Like it?" Elaine repeated flabbergasted. "This place...it's amazing!" And this was just the main living room area and kitchen. She couldn't imagine how the rest of the tower would be like.

"Well, I'm glad she's liking it so far." A familiar voice entered her ears.

Elaine quickly turned her head and let out a full a smile once she saw Natasha leaning against the kitchen's counter. She was about to ask how she was able to full on sneak up on her, when she remembered she was a spy. Sneaking up on people undetected was one of the many skill sets she had. Once this settled in her brain, Elaine hurriedly rushed towards her to give her a hug. "Oh, I'm glad to see you."

Natasha eagerly returned the hug back. "Me too. It's been a while." She said right before pulling back from the hug.

"Just a year." Elaine offered sheepishly.

"A year is still too long." Natasha said rather firmly and looked towards Clint. The archer let out a awkward cough before the red head glanced back towards her again. "Anyways, I'm glad you're here now." She said lighting the conversation. "So how was the flight? Any troubles."

"It was okay and there wasn't any troubles." Elaine answered and then let out a small smile. "I'm really glad to see you Tasha." She said still feeling giddy.

"Same here." Natasha responded with a smile of her own.

Clint who was watching the whole exchange between them, grinned. He was glad that Lainey was feeling more opened now that Natasha was here. Perhaps this visit was going to go fine after all.

"Wow, what's this? Is the Black Widow actually _smiling_?"

Clint mentally groaned, knowing full on well who that voice belonged to. He looked over and saw Tony walking into the kitchen right where Natasha and Elaine where at. The archer also saw Dr. Banner coming into the kitchen as well, and saw the perplexed face he had once he caught sight of Elaine. Tony too saw Elaine, but his reaction was more blunt and loud, rather then silent and observant.

"Whose the kid?" Tony asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the sudden question.

It wasn't necessarily rude but rather curious.

Elaine was slightly taken back by the sudden question, and especially with the way he was staring at her as if she were a puzzle. She right away knew who he was. Tony Stark. She'd about seen his face everywhere in magazines and news articles. And he looked just as he did from those sources. From his disheveled hair, goatee, and even his own t-shirt that had a Black Sabbath logo. It just screamed Tony Stark. The man who had come to stand next to him though...he seemed rather familiar but she couldn't pin point from where she had seen him before. He looked a little bit more on edge and his hair was dark and tousled. But there was something about him that made Elaine feel a little bit more relaxed. The man caught her staring and he offered her a small smile in return.

"Remember the surprise guest I was talking about?" Clint said speaking up, catching their attention. "Well, she's my surprise guest."

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't have anymore kids we didn't know about Legolas." Tony said whining slightly.

 _Legolas?_

Elaine felt greatly confused by this.

Natasha saw her expression and decided to explained it to her.

"It's just some silly nickname he has for him."

"Oh..." Elaine muttered.

" _Silly_? Psh, my nicknames are not silly, They're quite riveting. Thank you very much." Tony chimed in before gazing between Elaine and Clint. "Anyways, back to the bird man. Care to explain the surprise daughter?"

Clint rolled his eyes at him. "She's not my daughter Tony. She's my _Goddaughter_."

"Goddaughter? Well that's definitely something new." Tony commented jestingly.

Elaine who was observing the whole scene was quite frankly taken back. She guessed that perhaps what her Godfather said about Tony Stark being eccentric was true. As for the arrogant and annoying? Well...she had yet to find out.

She decided to finally speak up and introduce herself to him and the other man who had remained silent.

"Uh, hello. It's nice to meet you my name's Elaine Davis." She introduced herself, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Huh, would you look at that, manners in a young adolescent. One hardly ever sees that." He shook her hand and a smirk appeared on his face. "I'd introduce myself, but I'm pretty sure you already know who I am."

 _Okay...so maybe he is a little bit arrogant._

Despite this Elaine managed to keep her polite demeanor.

"Right...well um, thank you for letting me spend my visit here." She said as she let go his hand.

Tony waved his hand in nonchalance. "Eh, no need to thank me kid. Frankly I just wanted to see who Katniss here was going to bring over."

Elaine glanced back at her Godfather and saw how he was shaking his head in annoyance.

 _Legolas, bird man, Katniss?_

Boy did he really have it out for her Godfather on the nickname department. She just hoped she didn't get the luck of getting a silly nickname herself...

"Any-who" Tony drawled on catching her attention. "The silent and brooding man over here is Bruce. Or as I also like to call him, Mr. Jolly green giant."

Elaine right way saw how Bruce rolled his eyes. He then gazed back at her and offered her a polite smile. "Hello Elaine, it's nice to meet you. My name's Bruce Banner." He said as he took out his hand and she instantly shook it. "Please excuse Tony, for he sometimes...well actually most of the time, acts like a child." Tony made some sort of childish complaint, but Bruce ignored it. As did Natasha and Clint. Elaine couldn't help but smile and that's when something clicked in her head.

Right of course! That's why he seemed so familiar to her. Clint had mentioned him before. He was Dr. Bruce Banner. He was the one who wrote about the dissertations of gamma radiation. And sadly he suffered severe consequences thanks to the self testing gamma radiation as well. Now she understood the Mr. Jolly green giant nickname that Tony gave him.

This didn't stop her from being polite to him. He was still a human being and he appeared to be a very kind one. "It's nice to meet you as well Dr. Banner." She said with a smile.

Bruce found her well mannered behavior to be enduring. "Oh, you don't have to call me Dr. Banner. Bruce will do just fine."

"Alright." Elaine said feeling less nervous now.

"Where's everybody else at?" Natasha asked once the introductions between them were over.

Tony shrugged casually. "Capsicle must be in the gym or taking a walk and Vision is probably on the roof."

Elaine guessed that this "Capsicle" fellow was none other than Captain America. It made sense to her since he was found in ice and well...the nickname just made sense. As for this "Vision" well she had no idea as to who that was...but she guessed that he liked the scenery the city had.

"What about the twins?" Clint asked.

 _Twins?_

Now that caught Elaine's interest. What twins?

"Witchy and Speedy are probably roaming around the Tower somewhere." Tony told them, but just as he said this the elevator doors opened. "Ahh look, speak about them and the troublesome two shall appear."

Elaine quickly looked over towards the elevator and saw two people step out. So these were the twins? She first caught sight of the girl, who appeared to be a year or so older than her. She had long brown wavy hair and she had on dark make up as well. There was no denying that the girl was indeed beautiful. Elaine gave her a affable smile and the girl although confused with her presence returned it back. Elaine then slowly let her gaze linger towards the boy who was next to the girl. And that's when it happened. She felt her heartbeat pick up and her cheeks flush. Her stomach did a weird flip as she saw the way he was looking at her in complete curiosity. Once she stared into those those vibrant blue colored eyes of his she felt as if time had just stopped.


	4. Chapter 4: Silver and blue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers, or any of the characters. I only own my OC Elaine Davis.**_

 _ **A/N:** Hey guess who finally updated?! :D I went to go see Civil War last week and since then I've been wanting to write a new chapter for you guys! Sorry for the long wait! But man Civil War was amazing! If you haven't seen it go watch it! I loved everything about it. ^_^ Especially Spider-Man ...gah! Btw expect to see that precious cinnamon roll in the up coming chapters. I have a few ideas roaming around in my head on how Elaine and Peter will meet and such. (: Anyways...I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter faster! :D Hope you guys like this chapter I know I did! I had fun writing Tony's character. Anyways until next time. Xoxo guys!_

 _ **P.S.** For those who follow and read my other stories, I'm going to try to update the new chapter for "Gotham's Light" next week. So keep an eye out for that story! (:_

* * *

"S _he open her eyes and met his. The impact was so strong he was amazed that his figures continued playing with out pause."_ _― Patricia Briggs_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Silver and blue**_

In all her eighteen years of life, Elaine couldn't draw out a moment were she was left feeling completely awestruck. Kind of like what happens in movies, when the shy nerdy type girl first meets the popular guy, and then the moment she makes eye contact with him, she automatically knows that he's the " _one_ " for her. Well...Elaine's never felt that before. In reality she's never even been fully attracted to anyone before either. Well not _really_ anyways. Sure she's been somewhat intrigued by some guys before and even a few girls, but the fascination she felt for them didn't have anything to do with her wanting to be with them. Not physically or even romantically. She wasn't one for intimacy or romance. She just found them aesthetically pleasing to look at. The best way she could describe the way she felt towards people, was that she recognized their beauty kind of like how she recognized an art works beauty. You see when she liked a drawing, painting, or any kind of art work, she liked to admire it from a safe distance. Although even if she deeply admired that piece of art work, she in no way wanted to interact or for better words wanted to date said art work. The idea of that happening was just bonkers to her. She just liked being part of the crowd that found the art work stunning. Which is exactly how she is with people. She may find a person somewhat interesting, but that doesn't mean she wants to date or participate in any romantic activities with them. Besides, Elaine considered herself undateable and unapproachable anyways. With the ability to inflict pain with just a single thought. Case in point, the boy who forced a kiss on her. She had severally harmed him with her ability. Not that he didn't deserve it, but still... who in the world would want to be her partner? _Yeah,_ exactly no one...

Therefore, due to her lack of interest in pursuing any suitors and her self conciseness thanks to her powers, Elaine never really felt actual attractiveness toward anyone. She's never had her heartbeat go crazy or felt her cheeks go warm from all shades of pink. So she could gladly say she's never had the oh so pleasure of that happening to her...up until now that is. Because now here she was, looking into a pair of vibrant blue eyes that just had her wanting to melt into a pile of mushy gushy goo. And those same vibrant blue eyes belonged to a _very_ artistic looking boy. And by artistic, she meant strikingly winsome in appearance. Probably one of the most handsome looking guys she's ever seen. He was also taller than her. But then again, most people tended to be taller than her. She had her 5'5 height to thank for that. What made her blush even more was that she noticed how defined he was in form. Which probably meant he was athletic or worked out. She tried her best to not make it obvious with her staring, but that proved to be really hard. Especially since his height and physical appearance weren't the only things that she found fascinating on him. Because it was the hair that completely drew her in on him. It was silver. Not just a little bit, but his whole hair was silver. Now if she had seen that sort of colored hair style on anyone else, she might have founded it a bit weird. But strangely, for some reason, she seemed to like how it looked on him. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she approved on quirky hairstyles. After all she also liked trying out new things with her hair at times. She had her friend Rogue to thank for that. Except something deep down told her that maybe he hadn't dyed his hair, and that this was his real hair instead. Nevertheless, Elaine had to agree that she really liked it on him. Especially since it complimented those vibrant blue eyes of his.

Elaine quickly mentally shook her head. For goodness sake! Was she really thinking these things? Let alone actually finding him...attractive?! She didn't know him! She took a deep breath and slowly gazed away from him, finally ending that so called movie moment she had just experienced. Her eyes then landed onto the girl next to him. Elaine noticed she had similar facial features as to the boy. Which made sense since she remembered how they were twins. However, the girl didn't have silver hair like him. She instead had long wavy brown hair and her eyes happened to be a darker shade of blue. They were a beautiful blue and the dark shade of make up she had on really helped intensify them. She also noticed that the girl wasn't as tall as her twin. She was probably a inch or so taller than herself. Even with the slight differences though, Elaine had to agree that she was still indeed beautiful. Perhaps beauty just ran in their genes? That would of made perfect sense to her.

As she was thinking this, Elaine kept her gaze on the girl, who in return was tilting her head in curious like wonder. Elaine guessed she was doing this because she was trying to figure out who she was. Although, even with her bemusement, the girl still offered her a kind small. Which made Elaine feel slightly less nervous. Not to mention it distracted her from the gooey feelings she was having towards the silver haired boy. But those pesky thoughts and feelings wouldn't go away. Especially since she could feel his gaze on her. She dared herself to give him a side glance and that's when she saw how he was looking at her.

He was looking at her with total curiousness.

Elaine inwardly rolled her eyes.

Of course he was looking at her like that! He didn't know who she was either! Just like how his twin was staring at her. Except...Elaine had to say that although he was staring at her with bemused eyes, there was still something different with how he was looking at her...like perhaps he was thinking something else? Oh who was she kidding. Of course he wasn't thinking the same things she was thinking about him. She really needed to not over imagine things. He was probably just intrigued by the unknown face around the Tower. That's all. In no way did he find her alluring, like she did with him.

Or so that's what she thought...

Pietro on the other hand during this encounter felt puzzled by the new girls presences but also awed. You see when his twin sister Wanda had mentioned she sensed a new presence in the Tower thanks to her powers, he immediately became interested, as she did as well. Which is why they headed to the main room because that as where Wanda felt new presence was at. Once they arrived there they saw how most of the Avengers team members were there. Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint we're here. But so was someone else...the new presence his sister had felt. Now of course they were expecting a new face but they were both surprise once they caught sight of it belonged to.

The presence was a girl. She appeared to be around their age or so. Perhaps maybe a couple years younger, but still in the same age group as them. Pietro saw that she was petite in height. Almost the same height as Wanda, but just an inch shorter. She had brown hair as well, but hers was darker than Wanda's. Almost close to being black. He noticed that her eyes were brown, a chocolate like colored brown. He seemed to like that. Her skin tone was fair, but he could automatically tell she came from different ethnicities. Perhaps Chinese mixed with something else? Well whatever that other ethnicity was he sure thought her facial features were ravishing to look at.

Her sense of style and how she presented herself though made him think that she preferred the laid-back scene. She gave off this punk artistic like vibe. Especially since she also had a purple streak in her hair. Not that Pietro didn't like that. He actually found that to be fitting on her. It definitely made her stand out more. This girl over all was different...and at first appearances he felt intrigued by her. Yet he still had no idea as to who she was...

Pietro let his gaze wander towards his sister and saw how she was also analyzing the girl with curiousness. Even though Wanda had the ability to read people's thoughts and all he doubted that she would openly read the girl's mind. Wanda was well-mannered than that and only did that unless she had to. Still he could see how intrigued she was by her sudden appearance. If there was one thing he knew about his twin sister was that she liked whenever the Tower had visitors. Since she and him rarely left the Tower. Not because they couldn't. They were both free to do whatever they wanted. It was just that they were so unaware and inexperienced with the current world they had no idea were to begin. Not to mention they didn't know anyone near their age that they could talk and get along with. They just had each other. Which was alright, but Pietro knew that Wanda wanted to fit in more and make new friends. Which why he guessed she seemed hyped up by the girls presence. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't either.

"Great the wonder twins are here." Tony chimed out loud. "Saves us the trip on trying to find them so we could introduce you to them. I'm guessing witchy here felt your presence." He said nonchalantly to Elaine. The young girl in return just furrowed her eyebrows by what he said.

 _Felt her presence? Huh?_

Tony saw the confused expression she had on, and just smirked at her reaction. Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Pietro though rolled their eyes due to his antics. Wanda on the other hand sent Tony an unamused look. Not at liking the nickname he had given her. Although, she was somewhat use to his obnoxious behavior, she still found him incredibly annoying.

Clint sighed deciding this would be the best time to step him. "Never mind Tony." He said giving Tony a pointed look. Tony in return just shrugged. Clint shook his head at him before looking back at Elaine. "Here let me introduce you." He said before leading her closer to the twins. He stopped once they were in front of them. "Elaine, this is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They're the newest members to the team. Wanda and Pietro this is Elaine, my Goddaughter." He said introducing them to each other. "She was the surprise guest I was talking about."

Newest members? Elaine guessed that's what Tony meant when he said Wanda felt her presence. She must of had some sort of abilities that allowed her to do that. Elaine wondered what abilities Pietro had. No matter what they were, she knew they had to be way better than her powers. Composing her thoughts she remembered her manners and offered them a friendly smile.

"Hello." She said.

Wanda gave her a smile in return but just as she was about to speak up, her brother beat her to it.

"Goddaughter?!" Pietro suddenly exclaimed looking straight at Elaine. Eyes wide open with shock.

Elaine blushed, not only because of his intense stare but because of his accent. She was in no way expecting him to have an accent. It was thick and sounded like it was a Eastern European accent of some sort. She found the accent to be cute and it defiantly suited him...just like his hair.

Oh here are those mushy feelings again! Elaine said thinking to herself.

Clint on the other hand narrows his eyes at Pietro. "Yes, Goddaughter. Is that a problem?" He asked the Sokovian male. Although he was now on better terms with Pietro, he still at times could be his agent self towards him. Especially when it involved the people he card for.

Pietro faltered under Clint's stare. "No, it's just, uh...I did not see that coming." He muttered out the last part.

Elaine got a puzzled expression on her face as the rest of the team members watched the interaction between the two of them. Natasha, being the expert on reading people, already knew what was going on between Elaine and Pietro. While Tony looked at the young pair with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Bruce too had a feeling as to why Pietro had suddenly exclaimed his surprise with Elaine being Clint's Goddaughter.

There was an awkward silence between the group before Wanda brightly interrupted.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Elaine." Wanda said with a kind smile. She extended her hand for her to shake and Elaine gladly did. "I'm happy to finally know Clint's surprise guest." She said cheerfully before ending the hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too Wanda." Elaine said with a smile of her own. She right away noticed how she had the same think accent. It sounded lovely on her though. She turned back to look at Pietro and she felt her smile drop a little once she noticed how he was silently looking at her. She then much to her protest began to blush.

Wanda waited for Pietro to say something but he didn't. He remained speechless. She rolled her eyes and nudged her twin brother's arm. Seriously he could be a little less obvious. Luckily that got him out of his trance. He blinked and fixed his voice. "Uh...yes pleasure to meet you too." He said to her somewhat forcefully and tensely.

Due to how Elaine heard his greeting, she decided to not even try to shake his hand. What if he refused to do so? That would of been embarrassing...

She still tried giving him a smile. "Yeah..uh you too." She muttered awkwardly at him. She no doubt probably sounded like an idiot.

Silence surrounded them again. Elaine let out a cough while Pietro this time avoided looking at her.

This in return caused Tony to let out a chuckle. Finding their actions towards each other to be amusing.

Clint, not yet caught up as to why Pietro was acting this way, looked over towards his Goddaughter. He just assumed the speedster was having a bad day or something. Would explain his random outburst. "Listen, Lainey, you want me to show you your room? You must be tired after your flight."

"Yeah that would be great." Elaine said feeling relieved that she would no longer have to endure this awkwardness anymore.

"Do you maybe perhaps want some help carrying your bags to your room?" Wanda asked Elaine. Despite how ridiculous her brother was acting towards her, Wanda still wanted to befriend Elaine. It was rare for the Tower to have someone close to her age.

Elaine smiled at her and politely shook her head." Oh, no you don't have to."

"Really, I don't mind." Wanda reassured her with a light tone. She then got an idea and looked at Pietro. "In fact we both don't mind. Isn't that right brother?" She said with a narrowed voice towards her twin brother.

Pietro quickly turned to look at his sister. "What?" He asked thrown off. He had been focused on his thoughts on the sudden realization that Elaine was Clint's Goddaughter, that his sister's voice surprised him.

"I said we wouldn't mind helping Elaine carry her bags to her room." Wanda said giving him a pointed look. " _Right_?"

Pietro glanced over at Elaine and he felt his heart beat pick up speed. "Right of course..." He then without another word picked a few of Elaine's bags and stood by the side waiting for them.

"Umm, thanks." Elaine said to him, failing to keep her blush in check.

Pietro wanted to say something back but felt his mouth dry up. So instead he just gave her a nod and looked away.

Wanda inwardly rolled her eyes. _Smooth brother. Real smooth_. Is what she wanted to say to him, but instead she picked up the rest of Elaine's bags and offered her another smile.

Clint still finding Pietro's behavior weird, gave him a frown before leading the way. "Alright, come on guys." He said before all four of them headed towards the elevator. Before Elaine got in, she waved towards Natasha and muttered a _"It was nice to meet you"_ again to Tony and Bruce. Which they returned back to her.

Once the elevator door closed, Tony turned to face Natasha and Bruce with a knowing expression. "Please tell me I wasn't the only one to notice the thick tension between those two."

"Nope." Natasha said simply.

"I might have noticed it." Bruce said in a low voice.

Tony scoffed. "Might have? Brucy boy, it was painfully obvious. Everyone in the room right away could see how head over heels they were for each other. Well except for Clint." He shook his head. "Gotta say Katniss is loosing his touch." He then let out a dramatic sigh before becoming energetic again. "Anyways, you guys know what this means right?"

Natasha remained distantly quiet as she fixed her narrowed gaze on Tony. Bruce though spoke up, almost nervous to hear what the eccentric billionaire had to say. "What?" He dared to ask him.

"It means Speedy can finally get a girlfriend! And who better than Clint's Goddaughter? I mean, she seems capable enough to be his girlfriend. She even had him speechless! Which is quite impressive if you ask me." Tony said in excitement. "Not to mention, witchy liked her too. No doubt she'll probably highly approve of her dating our Sokovian speedster. It's a match made in heaven I tell you."

"No." Natasha said firmly. Her voice going into her agent tone of voice.

Tony did a double take.

"What do you mean no? I'm telling you they'd be perfect for each other. Don't you think so?"

"I'm not saying they wouldn't. Maybe they would. But the answer is still no." Natasha said giving Tony a hard stare.

"And why's that, huh?" Tony asked her.

"Because Elaine doesn't date." Natasha informed him. Which was true. Although the spy wasn't involved in Elaine's life twenty for seven, she did know for a fact that the young girl didn't date. The most likely reason behind this would be because Elaine didn't like being physically and emotionally attached to someone. Not to mention she had the self loathing thing over her powers. That really tended to get in the way when trying to date someone. Even with someone as Pietro who had powers himself, the Russian spy could see how scared the young girl would be with opening up to someone new. Although if she did decide to date the decision should be entirely on her and not on Tony who would meddle with her love life.

"And you know this how?" Tony asked her with wary eyes.

Natasha remained cool with her demeanor. "I just do. So leave it alone."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Right."

"I mean it Tony." Natasha said in a low almost threatening voice. She let her gaze linger onto Bruce before she walked away.

Once Tony saw that the red haired spy was gone he turned to face Bruce. "I still firmly believe those two should be together."

Bruce who had been listening to the whole conversation let out a frustrated sigh."Tony did you not just hear what Natasha said? Elaine doesn't date. So just leave it alone." He said practically begging. Sure he just met Elaine but he right away could tell she was more on the shy and reserved side. Plus she was a nice girl who just wanted to enjoy her visit with her Godfather. He didn't want her to feel awkward or uncomfortable during her stay at the Tower. Except Tony getting into her business, let alone love life would be awkward and extremely uncomfortable for her.

Tony let out a fake exasperated gasp. "No, I can't just leave this alone. This is love we're talking about Brucy boy. The big L word. How can one just ignore this? Especially when it's right in front of us."

Bruce began talking in a lecture tone of voice."Because, Natasha said _―_ "

"Oh, you don't have to agree with everything she says just because you're still sweet on her." Tony interrupted and smirked once he saw the frazzled out expression on his friend's face.

"What? No that's not why I _―_ just because I _―_ ugh..." Bruce rubbed his forehead as he composed his stuttering. He always hated it when Tony brought up his feelings towards Natasha. The scientist took a deep breath and then scowled at Tony. "Look you know that's not the only reason as to why I agree with her. Besides, what about Clint? I hardly doubt he'll approve."

Tony made some type of psh sound and waved his hand. "Don't worry about Katniss. I'm sure once he sees how happy his Goddaughter is with sonic, he'll let things be."

Bruce still remained dismissive on the idea. "Tony, I really think you shouldn't meddle with Elaine and Pietro's business. You can't just be some sort of matchmaker!"

"Yes I can." Tony said in a obvious tone of voice. "All I need to do is push those two in the right direction and boom! They'll end up happily ever after." He said with a proud smirk on his face. "Just watch Brucy boy. I can guarantee you that by the end of her visit here, she and speedy are going to be quite an exclusive item."

Bruce just shook his head in annoyance. Perhaps if he told Pepper about Tony's absurd idea of him trying to hook up Clint's Goddaughter with Pietro, she could somehow magically get that ridiculous idea out of his head. Oh who was he kidding. He knew that once Tony got an idea about something that nothing would be able to change his mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Girl talk

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers, or any of the characters. I only own my OC Elaine Davis.**_

 **A/N:** _Sup! :) I'm sorry for the late update. I've just been busy with life and all._ _But I wanted to give you guys a new chapter because I feel like I owe it to you guys. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's more on the shorter side and it's mainly Elaine talking with Wanda, but I feel that's important because I really want those two to be besties. Besides I like how this chapter turned out. * **Hehe** * (: Hope you guys enjoy!_

 _ **P.S.**_ _I also do not own any of the TV shows and bands used in this chapter!_ _Check out the song You by Gold Panda. I listened to it while writing this chapter.(:_

* * *

 _"No friendship is an accident."_ _― O. Henry_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Girl talk**_

The ride on the elevator was severely awkwardly tense _. Well_... to be fair, it was only awkwardly tense between Elaine and Pietro. The reason for this was because Elaine and Pietro kept stealing side glades towards each other. Both hoping to be discreet enough to not get caught, but sheepishly each time one found the other looking they quickly shuffled their eyes elsewhere. The two of them were trying to act nonchalant and in Elaine's case she was trying her hardest not to blush _―_ well she was _trying_ not to blush more than she was already was. Since first meeting Pietro _―_ the silver haired boy _―_ she'd done nothing but blush. And although she felt her cheeks were warm, she still wanted to maintain her composure so that no one would notice how flustered and taut she really was. Especially her Godfather, because that would have been mortifying.

However all the tension and moon struck feelings in the elevator was noticed by some one. Wanda to be exact.

Since Clint was merrily talking to Elaine about the plans he had for them later on during her stay, the youngest Maximoff was left to play close attention to not only Elaine's composure, but her twin brother's as well. She right away found it very odd that Pietro was being awfully quiet...and not only that, but he was also staying completely still. Standing next to her while holding some of Elaine's bags. Wanda mused over this. Pietro never stood completely still. He was always moving on and about, and if he ever did stay still, he certainly wouldn't be like he was now.

No matter how unusual this was Wanda had to admit it was a rather endearing and amusing sight. How Elaine and Pietro were secretly staring at each other and such. But especially with the way her brother was acting. Although it did confuse her a little.

Wanda was no idiot when it came to how Pietro was with females. Back in Sokovia her brother was quite the flirt. Throwing compliments and lavish gifts towards women was something Pietro always did. As well as playing the type of guy that was suave and cool, ultimately charming them. It was annoying to see at times, but it was totally hilarious at other times when ever he got rejected or out smarted by a girl. No matter what he was not the type of guy to stay quiet or act shy. That's never happened before.

Maybe it had to do with Elaine being Clint's Goddaughter. After all that would explain his sudden outburst from earlier. But it wouldn't be because there was indignation between Clint and him. Since Pietro and Clint had come to an understanding after the battle in Sokovia. In fact Wanda and him had sort of formed a close friendship with Clint. The archer being like role model towards them in some way. Sure sometimes _―_ well actually most of time _―_ Pietro still annoyed the agent to no ends. Occasionally Pietro still called Clint "old man" but there was no hate spewed towards each other anymore. So her twin brother's behavior had to be for some other reason...and Wanda had an idea as to what that reason was. And just thinking about it made Wanda want to laugh merrily.

In fact the youngest Maximoff was about to let out a small giggle, when they elevator came to a stop. Tony's AI system, Friday, announced the floor they were at. To Wanda's delight it was the same floor where she and her brother were staying at as well. Which only made her more happy because that meant Elaine was going to be closer to them. Not to mention Wanda enjoyed the expression that was set on Pietro's face when he noticed this as well. Despite containing her giggle, Wanda still had a small smile as the four of them then exited the elevator.

Elaine, who was walking next to her Godfather, eyed the long hallway with the same reaction she had when she first saw the main room. She couldn't help the awe. The hallway was long and it was lined with a bunch of doors leading into bedrooms. She wanted to take her time in savoring the sight, but she had to keep walking since Wanda and Pietro were behind her and Clint. However she did manage to catch some of the name plates that were on labeled on a few on the doors she passed. She saw Wanda's and Pietro's. So that meant they were sleeping on the same floor. She once again felt her cheeks warm up at the realization that Pietro would be close to her while she slept. Elaine inwardly sweat-dropped.

 _Great...as if things since meeting him haven't been awkward enough. Now we get to room in the same floor? What if he sees me in my pajamas or something? Ugh...of course he wouldn't want to see that. No one would want to witness that...but especially him._

This was clear as day to Elaine since the silver haired boy had been avoiding her gaze...she didn't exactly know why, but it somewhat crushed her a little in the inside. Elaine quickly shook this feeling away and instead focused on her walking. The last thing she wanted was for her to trip and fall. However, on the brighter side of things, Pietro wasn't the only one residing on this floor. Wanda's name was on one of the doors as well. So that was good news...at least Elaine liked to think that it was. Wanda seemed friendly enough so far. Maybe they would get along...

Other than Wanda and Pietro, Elaine also saw the names of Jane Foster, Vision, and Peter Parker. Now Elaine distinctly remembered the name Vision because Tony had mentioned it earlier. But she had no idea as to who these people were. Perhaps her Godfather Clint would tell her or better yet finally introduce them to her. This thought through her head when they came to halt after passing a couple more bedrooms.

Clint turned towards Elaine and smiled. "Well this is it." He said to her before opening up the door. The archer let her in first, allowing her to get acquainted with the room she would be staying in during her visit.

Elaine stepped into the room and automatically looked for the light switch. Once she found the switch she flicked on the lights. She let out a small gasp as soon as she saw the room. Thanks to the better lighting, Elaine saw how big the room was. There was a bed towards the side of the room and clothing cabinets next to it. She also saw a closet and another door that lead into the bathroom. From the looks of it, the bathroom appeared to be big as well. In fact the whole bedroom room in total was big. It was way bigger than her room back at home. In fact the room here looked bigger than her living room and kitchen. Talk about w _ow_...but despite the room being luxurious, it seemed a bit too much for her. Elaine after all enjoyed the simple things in life. She had to remember though to be polite. After all this was Tony Stark's place and he was allowing her to stay here. Besides, from what she's heard of him the eccentric billionaire was known to be quite extravagant. So the way the room was shouldn't have been such a surprise to her. She was just thankful that she was staying here for the summer. Despite the gratitude, Elaine couldn't help but miss her place. It was small and plain compared to the Avenger's Tower, but it was still home to her. Not to mention it was the one place where she had memories of both her parents. And she held those memories close to her...especially the ones of her father. Elaine quickly composed herself and managed a smile on her face.

"So what do you think?" Clint asked as he came into the room. Wanda and Pietro following behind him. They lowered the bags onto the floor in the room and then focused their attention back towards Elaine. As they waited for her to say something.

Elaine did a half a spin looking around the room before facing them again. She let her gaze linger onto Pietro's for a second before she quickly looked towards Clint. This was an action that was of course noticed by Wanda and even Pietro. The speedster though kept quiet as he instead pretended to look at the wall beside him. Although he was secretly side glancing at Elaine.

Wanda had to hold in another eye roll at this. _Once again,_ s _mooth brother...real smooth..._

"It's, uh, _roomy_..." Was all Elaine managed to say. But as soon as she realized how ridiculous she sounded she wanted face palm herself. She quickly tried to fix her foolishness. "I mean it's nice and the walls are blue so that's a major plus..." She said sheepishly with a smile.

Clint let out a laugh and Wanda a smile. Pietro on the other hand stayed quiet but felt his lips turn up. He couldn't help but think Elaine's rueful behavior to be amusing...not to mention the blush on her cheeks suited her well.

"I'm glad you like it then." Clint announced before sighing. "Anyways, I'll let you get settled in. I have to find the rest of the team and let them know what's up before Stark does. God knows how he'll tell them." The _Shield_ agent said rolling his eyes. "You gonna be okay if I go though?" He asked his Goddaughter.

Elaine waved her hand nonchalantly. "Ah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Clint asked again.

"Yeah." Elaine said nodding her head.

"Don't worry Clint, me and Pietro will stay with her." Wanda said instantly making Pietro's eyes to widen. Elaine's too, but she was more discrete than him.

"Thanks guys." Clint said with a smile before turning to look at his Goddaughter. "I'll see you later than Lainey. Let you unpack and rest, then we'll go get something to eat."

"Alright that sounds great." Elaine said returning the smile. She waved good-bye to him as he left the room. Leaving the twins and her by themselves. Not wanting to experience the same awkwardness that was in the elevator, Elaine decided to take action and faced the twins. But more specifically at Pietro.

"So thanks for the help guys." Elaine said with a steady voice.

Wanda smiled at her but stayed quiet. She was waiting to see if her brother would man up and actually say something to her, but once again all he did was stare at her. Wanda quickly went in for the save. "It was no problem." She said attracting Elaine's attention towards her. "Me and brother are more than happy to help. Isn't that right Pietro?"

Pietro's mouth opened a little but remained mute. All he was doing was staring into Elaine's eyes. They were so dark and beautiful. They reminded him of chocolate. And he _liked_ chocolate. His gazing caused Elaine to stare at him with a confused expression. To her it was like he wanted to say something but had no idea on what to say. Wanda discretely nudged him and he graciously shook his head. "Yes, it's no inconvenience, but, uh, I need to go." He mumbled before he too left the room. He was feeling embarrassment from what he was caught doing. It was like he was a school boy who was experiencing his first crush. Which was ridiculous since he's been quite the ladies man. So why was Clint's Goddaughter making him act this way? All of this was just shocking him. And despite his protests he couldn't help but feel his stomach doing turns as the further he got from Elaine.

Back in the room Wanda was shocked as well. Except what shocked her was that Pietro didn't use his super speed to go away. No instead he just walked...like a normal person.

 _Oh brother...you have it bad._

Meanwhile Elaine frowned once she saw Pietro leave the room. She felt an ounce of concern as well. "Is he okay?" She asked looking at Wanda.

The youngest Maximoff sighed. "Yes, I just remembered he had something to do..." She said in hopes of trying to salvage any damage her brother had done.

"Oh, okay." Elaine muttered. She pursed her lips before slightly narrowing her eyes in wonder. "So..is he a shy person or something?" She asked, wanting to know why the tension that was coming from him.

Wanda had to hold in a laugh. "My brother shy? No, he's anything but shy."

"Really?" Elaine asked in bemusement. "Cause it kind of seemed like he wasn't the talking type."

"Oh, he's the talking type. Believe me."Wanda said with an eye roll. "He's probably still in slight shock that your Clint's Goddaughter." She said trying to cover up the real reason as to why Pietro was acting shy towards her. "None of us knew about that."

"Yeah, it's something only Natasha knew about. He did mention some of the teammates to me before."

"Well me and my brother are the recent add ins. Don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll meet everyone else soon enough." Wanda said with a smile, her accent completely thick.

This was something that could no longer be ignored by Elaine. "Your accent...if you don't mind me asking, is it Eastern European?" She asked her.

Wanda nodded her head, pleased that she had guessed right. "Yes it is. I'm from Sokovia. It's a country from Eastern Europe."

"Well it's a lovely accent." Elaine gushed blushing a bit. It sounded nice whenever Wanda talked, but even more when it came from Pietro.

"Thank you..." Wanda said with a delighted expression. She then looked towards Elaine's bags. "Would you like some help unpacking?" She asked her.

"Oh, I don't want to bother you any further. You've already done enough." Elaine said bashfully.

Wanda shook her head. "It's no bother really." She insisted with a kind smile

"Well thank you...again." Elaine said chuckling. Although she felt sad that Pietro had left, she was happy that Wanda had stayed. Her friendliness surprised Elaine. She herself was no expert in making friends. True she did have Rogue, but other than her mutant friend, she didn't really have any other friends that were girls. So she was relieved that she and Wanda were getting along so far.

While thinking this, Elaine reached for one of her bags. She put the bag on the bed and started unpacking. She began taking out her folded clothes and putting them on the bed one by one. Wanda started doing the same thing with one of the other bags, when suddenly she came across some technological items that she recognized. There was a grey laptop and small white iPod. She carefully pulled them out and set gently them on the bed. Elaine quickly took notice to this and her dark brown eyes lit up. "Oh yay, my laptop and iPod. Two items that I can possibly not live without." She momentarily forget about her clothes and reached for her laptop. She sat on the side of the bed with her laptop on her lap and turned it on. She began waiting for it to load when she felt Wanda sit next to her on the bed.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Wanda asked her as she was still examining the iPod with keen interest.

Elaine turned to face her and noticed the attention she was giving her music device. "I'm kind of weird when it comes to music." She said to her bashfully with a small smile. "It alternates a lot. One minute I could be listening to _Lykke Li_ and then the next I'd be listening to something totally different like _Gold Panda_."

Wanda had a complete bemused expression on her face. She had no idea who those bands were. She assumed they were bands. Although _Lykke Li_ did sound like a name, _Gold Panda_ didn't. And what of person would call themselves _Gold Panda_? But then again she was barely well informed on the modern day music of this generation. Before she came to live with the _Avengers_ in the Tower, she along with her brother Pietro, never had time to dwell in the simplicity of life. So they were both not well enlightened in that area. Who knows, perhaps being called by an animal name in the music industry was the new thing now. Still it seemed rather peculiar...but it also made her feel embarrassment, because it reminded her of her lack of knowledge towards something as facile like music. Which was exactly why she wanted to know more about the modern day and it's other forms of entertainment.

"I'm afraid I am not familiar with them." Wanda expressed ruefully to Elaine, referring to the bands she had mentioned.

"Oh that's okay if you don't know them. A lot of people don't." Elaine said shrugging her shoulders. " _Lykke Li_ is Swedish indie pop singer and _Gold Panda_ is British electronic music." She explained and then laughed a little if not awkwardly. "Like I said, I'm weird when it comes to music."

Wanda smiled at the fact that Elaine was being benevolent towards her and felt relieved that she hadn't made a big deal about her not knowing the music she listened to. Although, she gave a perfectly good outing towards the conversation, Wanda wanted to be honest with her and she wanted to tell Elaine the real reason as to why she didn't know. After all the first step into becoming friends with someone is to be honest with them.

"I'm not too well versed with today's modern music...or anything trending in pop culture. I may know a few things, but overall I'm as clueless as my twin." Wanda admitted to her with a small frown.

"Oh..." Elaine muttered lowly. She didn't look away from Wanda and noticed how sad she looked. She quickly gave her reassurance. "Well that's okay. I can teach you two a few things if you want." She said before overthinking it. She did say the two of them...however she had no idea if Pietro would want that since it would require him actually being near her...and talking to her.

"Really?" Wanda asked, hope finding her tone.

Throwing away the small doubt she was having, Elaine gave Wanda a smile. "Yeah really. I can be like your guys pop culture teacher or something." She laughed merrily. "Although some of the things I'm into are kind of quirky, but they are considered mainstream in various ways."

"Yes, that would be great! Thank you!" Wanda replied to her completely delighted. "Pietro and I would appreciate that."

At the mention of her brother again, Elaine blushed again but she played it cool. "So what exactly did you and your brother want to learn or catch up on?" She asked her hoping to sound casual.

"Well I know for a fact that we both want to watch shows that are popular right now. But we have no idea what to watch. What do you recommend?" Wanda asked in complete seriousness.

"Oh, that's a toughy...there's so many things to recommend. _"_ Elaine pondered in her head as she pursed her lips. There was just to many shows to watch nowadays. Suddenly a light bulb went off her head. "Ah, I got it!" She began typing on her laptop before she went into her _Netflix_ account. She then turned the laptop towards Wanda. "This is my _Netflix_ account. It's a streaming service that allows people to watch TV shows and movies whenever they want. Trust me this site is a miracle wonder."

Wanda looked at the site in puzzlement and awe. She narrowed her eyes at the list of TV shows and movies that were on display. She then saw the label that said _Continue Watching for Elaine,_ and right below there was a TV show of the name _Supernatural._ This caught Wanda's attention and she pointed at it. "It says you were watching this, does that mean it's a good show?"

Elaine had to hold in her scoff. "Is it a good show? Uh, _yeah_ it is. _Supernatural_ is life man." She said sounding like a total fan-girl. Which in reality she really was.

The sound of excitement that Elaine contributed only made Wanda want to watch this show even more.

"Okay then perhaps we should start there."

Elaine's eyes almost buggered out.

" _Wow_ , _wow_ , hold on." Elaine said with an urgent voice."You can't just automatically start watching _Supernatural_ just like that. Especially if it's your first _real_ TV show you're going to watch. You need to mentally prepare yourself for that ride. I mean, this show will make and break you. The feels...it's a lot to handle. You have to start off slow and then gradually work yourself there. Okay?"

Wanda felt perplexed by Elaine's whimsical behavior but nodded anyhow. She was after all the expert in all this. "Alright...so what do you recommend for a first time TV show?"

"Hmm, well I don't know what exactly your brother would like, but for you I think I might have a few suggestions. Let's see, let's see..." Elaine drawled on as she started scrolling down her _Netflix_ list. "There's _Grey's Anatomy_ but that show is also an emotional roller coaster. Maybe I can get you into anime first. _Black Butler_ is after all a very addicting show to watch. But perhaps it'll be _too_ addicting... _wait_!" Elaine shouted in realization and turned to look at Wanda. "I know which show you should watch first! _Gilmore Girls,_ it's drama filled but not too much that'll cause you to cry for days. Plus one does not turn down _Gilmore Girls_ type of humor."

Wanda couldn't help the smile on her face from hearing Elaine talk. She sounded so lively and happy. "Well if that's what you recommend. I'll watch it then."

"Do you want to watch the first episode right now?" Elaine asked her.

"Right now?" Wanda echoed back. Inwardly though she was pleased that Elaine had suggested this.

"Yeah, I can finish unpacking later. And we can watch the show together on my laptop. I mean, if that's what you want. That way you can decide if you like it or not."

Wanda nodded her head. "Okay, let's do that then." She obliged happily.

Elaine smiled. "Alright season one, episode one starting... _now_." She said clicking play and automatically the first scene of _Gilmore Girls_ appeared on her laptop screen.

* * *

After the first episode of _Gilmore Girls_ was over, Elaine closed her laptop and turned to look at Wanda. "So, what did you think?" She asked her.

"I have to say, that was a very interesting show. I quite liked it." Wanda said smiling at Elaine.

Elaine felt content that Wanda liked the TV show. She returned a smile. "Told ya, and that was only the first episode. There's still a bunch of episodes left."

"How many?" Wanda asked her.

"Well there's seven seasons...so let's just say a lot." Elaine said, she found the bemused expression that Wanda had on after said that, to be funny.

"Seven seasons? How does one finish a show with that many seasons?" Wanda asked, perplexed.

Elaine let out a laugh. "Please, seven seasons nowadays is nothing. One can finish that easily within two days or so."

"Really?" Wanda inquired raising her eyebrows.

Elaine nodded her head. "Yup, but if you're like me, finishing a TV show is nothing new. I've rewatched _Supernatural_ and _Grey's Anatomy_ a ton of times and those shows hit the double digit for number of seasons."

"Oh, wow." Wanda said in awe. "Perhaps, one day with your teachings, I'll be like you."

"Well not exactly like me." Elaine responded, her voice doing that quirky tone she let slip whenever she felt sheepish. She shrugged a shoulder of hers. "After all I don't want to ruin you with my oddness."

"I wouldn't mind that." Wanda said softly, her thick sokovian accent becoming more pellucid when she spoke. "With the time we've spent together so far, your oddness, has been very easeful." She let a bashful smile appear on her face. "Besides, if anyone knows about being odd here, it would be me."

Elaine didn't necessarily know how to respond to that, but she knew that Wanda meant that as a compliment. As for the other thing she said...about her being odd...that didn't draw Elaine away. Instead her choice of words gave her comfort and made her feel closer to Wanda. There was a few seconds of silence, before Elaine let a small smile grace her face. "Thanks...maybe we're just two oddballs looking for friendship." She said to Wanda, somewhat jokingly.

"Maybe we are. And if that's the case, then I'm happy to say that I welcome your friendship." Wanda said merrily to Elaine. "Odd people have to look out for one another anyways." She said smiling at her.

Elaine returned the facial gesture. "Guess we do." She responded back to her. In the inside she was feeling ecstatic about the fact that Wanda welcomed her friendship. It made Elaine happy knowing that she had made another friend. A female friend to be exact. The only other female friend she had was Rogue. So she was glad that Wanda and her were now "officially" friends. "So...what do you say? You think you'd be able to finish the show?" She asked her, referring back to _Gilmore Girls._

Wanda pondered. She pursed her lips before speaking. "Well, it might take me some time, but I would like to finish the show. I really want to know how Rory's first day at her new school is going to be like."

Elaine scoffed. "Terrible..." She couldn't help her negative response, but quickly composed herself. She didn't want to ruin or spoil the show for Wanda. "But that doesn't stop it from being a good show. There's just gonna be lots of ups and downs. But that's what makes a TV show interesting. And believe me, this show keeps getting interesting and funny with every episode."

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing all these interesting and funny scenes." Wanda replied back. "I'll have to remind myself later to tell Friday to get this show installed onto one of Tony's TV systems. Preferably the one in my room."

"That would be great. But I wouldn't mind watching it on my laptop with you. Although, getting it programmed onto the TV systems would be awesome. Specially when I start to recommend you other things to watch. Like movies!" Elaine said in excitement. She already had a bunch of movies in mind she wanted to show Wanda and Pietro. Even if the male twin made her blush like crazy, she still wanted to include him. "The surround sound would be amazing and it'll probably make you feel as if you were in a actual movie theater."

Wanda found Elaine's excitement to be delightful. If she was this passionate talking about TV shows (and movies) then she couldn't imagine how ardent she'd be when actually watching them. She was about to ask what movies she would recommend, when music started filling the room. She didn't recognize the song that was playing, but she noticed that it was Elaine's cellphone that was ringing. She watched as Elaine gave her a "pardon me" look before she answered the call.

Wanda watched as a warmhearted smile appeared on Elaine's face. The dark haired girl's happy exterior only heighten as she said, " _Hey, mom"_ when answering the cell phone.

The conversation between Elaine and her mom lasted for almost close to five minutes. Wanda felt slightly awkward, being as she was just sitting on the bed and listening to Elaine's phone conversation. She didn't want to appear as rude or anything. She gazed around the room trying to distract herself. Luckily, she didn't have to keep doing this, as she heard Elaine say goodbye. Indicating she had finished her phone call. She turned to look at her again.

As soon as she hung up the phone, Elaine gave Wanda a sheepish expression.

"Sorry about that." She quickly apologized. "It was my mom calling. She was just checking up on me. I was supposed to call her when my plane landed, to let her know how I was, but I forgot to."

She looked somewhat embarrassed by this. Wanda quickly waved this off. "That's okay. A mother's job is to worry for their kids. Anyways, I think it's nice that she called, wanting to know how you were doing."

Elaine nodded her head. "Yeah, it's nice. Usually though I'm the one that calls her first. But I guess I got overwhelmed and distracted with the whole traveling and arriving here."

Wanda understood what she was saying. She then tilted her head at her. "Are you and your mother close with each other?" She asked her, curious.

Elaine smiled. "Yeah." She answered nodding her head. "I mean, if it weren't for her being my mom, and me being her daughter, then we would be best friends. You can say our mother-daughter relationship can relate to Rory and Lorelai's relationship."

Wanda for some reason was touched by this. She also smiled. "Really? That must be nice. What about your father?" She asked her.

Elaine's smile faltered. She lowered her gaze and let out a sigh. She then looked at Wanda again. "My dad, uh, died when I was ten."

Wanda felt instant empathy. Especially towards the fact that Elaine lost her father at that young age. It was the same age when Pietro and her lost their own parents. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized, softening her voice.

Elaine shook her head, trying to sway away her guilt. "Don't worry about it. It was a while ago. But to answer your previous question, me and dad were close. He's the one that got me into art in the first place."

"Was he an artist as well?" Wanda asked her.

"Actually no. Well not really. He was an architect." Elaine said feeling reminisce towards her dad. "But he was a real art lover. Use to take me to museums and art shows when I was a kid."

Silence filled the room, but it wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence. It was a thoughtful one.

"What about you? Are you and Pietro close to your parents?" Elaine suddenly asked her.

Wanda got a look of dismay on her face. "Our parents died when we were ten." She cleared her throat, fixing her tone of voice. "There was an incident, and they both passed away."

This time it was Elaine's turn to feel guilty. "That's horrible..." She whispered, utterly doleful.

Wanda saw how down Elaine looked. She lifted herself up, inwardly telling herself not to think back when times were rough. She and Pietro had come along way since losing their parents. She cleared her throat. "Let us move forward...and not let the sorrows of the past deject us." She gave her a small smile in an attempt to make her feel better.

Elaine returned the smile. "Alright, fine. How about we finish this whole unpacking thing, and then we can continue on with your modern pop culture lessons."

Wanda brighten up at this. "Yes, maybe this time we can watch a movie?" She suggested eagerly.

Elaine nodded her head. "Yeah that sounds like fun. I have a whole list of recommendations."

"Great...and perhaps my brother can join us this time." Wanda added in slyly, trying her hardest to hide her smile.

Elaine felt her stomach do a flip at the mention of Pietro. She felt her cheeks start to warm up. "Yeah, that'll, be, uh, fun. I mean the three of us..watching a movie together." She smiled shyly. "Yay."

Wanda this time couldn't help but let her smile out. She didn't need to read Elaine's mind in order to know what she was really thinking about.


End file.
